


The Hunter

by SquirrelWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, POV Dean Winchester, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelWinchester/pseuds/SquirrelWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean meet another hunter on a hunt, but as it turns out, she is not a total stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written entirely from Dean's and Reader's POV. Hope you enjoy it!

I hated this job. I was hunting 2 vetalas who were working in a strip joint off the highway somewhere in the Nevada deserts. It was the kind of place full of sweaty truckers and small time drug dealers trying to make it to Vegas. I was sure that they were posing as strippers, but there were more than 20 girls working there, and it took me a really long time to find who they were. I had to blend in, so I started working at the bar, and I hated the clothes I had to wear: obligatory short top, short jeans and sky high black heals that were killing my feet. There wasn’t really a good place where I could hide my silver knife, so I had to tape it to my upper thigh, and that felt really uncomfortable. But I was getting close, so I sucked it up and continued looking for them. It was already my 3rd night behind the bar, when two very tall, very attractive men walked in and took a seat in my section. The shorter one had dirty blond hair, piercing green eyes and the cutest freckles I had ever seen in my life. The taller one had bright shoulders, longish brown hair and round puppy eyes that could melt the coldest heart. They certainly didn’t fit in this joint, and I got curious as to what they were doing here. As soon as the shorter one spotted me, he grinned widely, his eyes sparkling. He licked his lips and looked me straight in the eyes, sending electrifying jolts straight to my crotch. I started slowly towards them, a little nervous, my legs shaking from the way he was undressing me with his eyes. 'Get it together Y/N' I hissed to myself and asked: “What will it be boys?”   
“Two beers please and your phone number honey”- the shorter one said, winking and grinning widely. He certainly was confident and well aware of the effect he had on most women. The tall one hit him hard on the shoulder and mumbled something like “We are on a job Dean, can you hold it off for a while?”   
I smiled and said as sweetly as I could manage:   
“I’m not on the menu sweetheart, but I’ll get you those beers” and turned around, giving him a good view of my behind, bending down to pick something up from the floor. I heard a low gasp, so I swung my hips and tossed my hair around, my thick locks falling softly over my shoulder. When I looked back at him, he was squirming in his seat, readjusting himself, swallowing loudly. So I smiled at him and winked, imitating him from earlier. He chuckled and as I put the beers in front of him he said, a little bit embarrassed:   
“Serves me right. I’m sorry. I’m Dean, and this is my brother Sam.”   
“Hi Dean, hi Sam, I’m Y/N” – I said.   
“You put on a good show. Why aren’t you up there on the stage? I’m sure those dancers have nothing on you” Dean said.   
“Oh no, I’m no dancer. I’m just here for a couple of days, then I’m moving on. What are you boys doing here?” I asked, not quite managing to hide my real interest.   
“Nothing much, just driving through” Dean said. “We weren’t going to stay long, but now, maybe we’ll change our mind and hang around a bit longer. When do you get off work?”   
“You just don’t give up, do you?” – I said, my voice regaining its confidence, although inside I was melting under his blazing stare full of undeniable lust. “One night stands are not my thing no matter how cute the guy is. Sorry” - I said, although I wasn’t sure at how convincing I sounded. I really liked this guy; there was something about him that exuded warmth and safety, besides being hot as hell.   
“You have to excuse my brother Y/N, he just can’t help it. We’ll get out of your hair. Thanks for not kicking him out” Sam said apologetically.   
“Oh, don’t worry Sam, I can take care of myself. Anyway, if you need anything” – I looked pointedly over at Dean and said “to drink, just call me. Enjoy.” I turned around, flustered, kicking myself for dropping the ball and drooling over the cute guy instead of doing my job. 

Dean

I kicked Sam hard under the bar, trying to keep my cool. “Why did you have to say that, you bitch. A little party never hurt nobody. Besides, do you see how hot she is? Man, she is the hottest thing I have seen in my life!”   
Sam chuckled: “Ok, she is hot, I’ll give you that, jerk. But don’t forget that we have a job to do. Those vetalas aren’t gonna kill themselves. So can you concentrate on something else than your dick, at least for a while?”   
“No,” I almost yelled out. “Yes, yes I can Sam.” I sighed, turning my attention to the girls on stage, looking over my shoulder every now and then, trying to see what she was doing. She really was hot: short, wild, curly Y/H/C hair that looked like a halo around her perfect face; big, bright, Y/E/C eyes, full lusty lips. I couldn’t take my eyes of her body. I followed the curve of her neck, down to her full breasts, a little lacy black bra peeping from the tight red top. Her legs went on forever and the high black heels only made me swallow, making me imagine how they would look on my shoulders. Her ass was the best I have seen in a while. Perfect, round, not too big, just right. And the way she moved her hips just drove me crazy. I had to adjust my growing erection more than once. But that wasn’t all that drew me towards her. She had a certain look around her, a confidence that knocked me off my feet. Her stance was tough and she looked like she could kick your ass in spite of her angel like features. She blew off rather roughly all attempts of the other men sitting at the bar drooling over her, which gave me hope that maybe she liked me at least a little bit. Our eyes met a few times. She didn’t hide her glances or looked away, but still, I wasn’t sure if it meant something or not. As I was watching her, instead of the podium as I was supposed to, I noticed that she was intently concentrated on the girls, watching them as they were talking to the men in the bar, even walking out after one that left with a heavy trucker. She came back quickly, slightly shaking her head as if she wanted to forget something she saw. Sammy took his beer and nodded at my direction, giving me a sign that he was going to look around the place. When I looked over to the bar a couple of minutes later, she wasn’t there anymore. I scanned the whole joint, but she was nowhere in sight. I even went to the girl’s bathroom to check if she was there, but there was no sign of her. I waited a little, not being able to shake off the nervous feeling in my guts. I waved over to Sammy, nodding over to the front door, giving him a sign that I was going out. He nodded, and started towards the exit to join me. When we stepped out, I heard a low noise coming from one of the small alleys leading to the back entrance. We ran over, the silver knives already in our hands. We knew there were two vetalas, so Sam went to the other end of the alley, and I sneaked around the big dumpster, trying to adjust my eyes to the dark. A low scream made me jump, and I saw two bodies leaning over a third one, trying to fight them off. I ran towards them, when the girl underneath them lifted the hem of her shorts and grabbed a small knife taped there. I recognized Y/N at once by her wild hair, and started screaming, trying to draw their attention. But Y/N was quicker. With one swift move she drew her knife across the neck of one of the vetalas. The monster started screaming and her sister lunged herself towards Y/N, growling madly, pinning her to the wall. Y/N slammed hard against the wall, but put her leg up, hitting her in the guts, before downing the knife straight into her heart. The vetala fell over her, howling her to the ground. I ran to her and lifted her body off of Y/N and helped her up.   
“You are a hunter?” I said incredulously, although I guess I knew the minute I saw her. She just wasn’t your usual bartender.   
“Yeah, yes I am. You too?” she said, a little out of her breath, clutching her arm where a huge gush was showing, blood running down her fingers.   
“Yes, my brother and I are Sam and Dean Winchester” – I said, hoping that she hadn’t heard of us. She chuckled, smiled and said:   
“Of course, I should have known. The famous Winchester boys, ha? Well it’s an honor. I’m Y/N Y/L/N, Rufus was sort of my father. He adopted me when my parents were killed by a nest of vampires and I sort of grew into this life. I have heard a lot of stories about you two.”   
I was surprised. We’ve heard about Rufus’ foster daughter before, and now I was kicking myself why we didn’t look her up earlier. Sam came running from the other end of the alley. He saw the whole scene and seemed very impressed with Y/N.   
“You are hurt” - he said and examined her arm quickly. “This will need stitches. Let’s get out of here before anybody sees us”- he said, already running towards the Impala. As we got to the parking lot, Sam asked:   
“Y/N, do you have a car?”   
“Yes, the red pick-up. Don’t worry; I’ve got it from here. Thanks for the help Winchester, I hope I’ll see you around.” She looked at me shortly, and I detected a little note of sadness in her eyes. For the first time she hid her eyes from me, turned around and started walking away.   
“No,” – I growled, not being able to control myself. “You’re hurt, you can’t drive like that. Let us take you to our place and patch you up. That’s the least we can do after you did our job. Let us thank you.” I looked pointedly at Sam, urging him to say something.   
“Yes, Y/N, come on, I’m famous for my stitches. Ask Dean, not a mark left afterwards.”   
She turned around and smiled: “No, it’s ok Sam, thanks. I have a sewing kit in my room at the motel, and I have stitched myself up more times than I can count. This is just a scratch, believe me, I’ve had much worse.” She turned around again, but seemed to change her mind and yelled back: “But if you boys want some beers, you’re welcome to come. Just follow me.”   
We jumped in the Impala and followed her, trying to keep up with her driving. She was driving like a bat out of hell, over the speed limit, taking every curve with a sharp squeak of the brakes. I heard Sammy chuckling: “This one is crazy. She drives as you do, maybe even better. Or worse, depending on the point of view.”   
“Yeah, tell me about it. I can hardly keep up with her.” – I said, wandering about what else we have in common, and where else she is as wild and reckless, as on the road. Bed maybe? I felt my erection back, and tried to ban those thoughts out of my mind. 'Get a grip Dean. It’s just a couple of beers, and then she is gone, out of your life for good. So suck it up, and control yourself.' Sammy seemed to read my mind.   
“Listen Dean, I know you like this girl, but she is not your average bar pick-up. She is practically family, so please try and keep your dick in your pants this time, will you?”   
“Sure Sammy, don’t worry. I know how to behave myself” – I said, not sure that I convinced him, as I couldn’t stop thinking about her lips. She stopped in front of our motel, which shouldn’t surprise me, as there were not many motels around here, but I was still thrilled. She parked and got out of her car, waiting for us.   
“Ok boys, give me a few minutes to clean up and to get out of these damned clothes and then we can have those beers and I’ll take you up on that offer Sam, about the stitches.”   
“Sure, we are staying here also, so we’ll come in 20 minutes ok?” Sam said and pushed me towards our room as I seemed very reluctant to peel my eyes off of her. She smiled and disappeared behind the door.

Y/N

 

'What are you doing Y/N?' I was really mad at myself for faltering there in the end and giving into their pleading to help me. I knew all about the Winchester brothers, I knew they were heroes and that the world owed them a lot, but I also knew all about their little conquests on the road, Dean being the more prominent one when it came to the ladies. He got every girl he wanted, moving on from them as quick as the sun rose every morning. He has broken more hearts than I could count, but at the same time, made more women happy than I could imagine. His moves in bed very almost as famous as his moves in battle. And there was no one better in both places. At least that’s what I had heard and read in those stupid ‘Supernatural’ books. But he was no relationship material, and I was tired of stupid one night stands and boys that broke my heart, so I really didn’t know why I lingered so long on his lips when he spoke, or why I imagined those strong arms around my waist as he gently helped me up from under that vetala. I slid under the shower, trying to wash all the blood off, not even noticing the huge cut on my arm until it started bleeding again. I put a big piece of cloth around it trying to stop the bleeding, but very soon it was red again, soaked up in blood. I didn’t care. I dried my hair as much as possible, put on a tank top and my favorite jeans, wandering why do I even care about how I look. I heard the knocks on the door, and my heart started pounding. I yelled at myself mentally some more trying to collect my thoughts and opened the door. The boys were there, Sam looking worried as he saw my bloody patch and Dean looking miserable, a sad look in his eyes. Was he as upset about our parting as I was? Or was my imagination running wild? 

Dean

20 minutes later, we were standing in front of her door, freshly showered; I was excited like a little boy, already missing the sight of her. I knew her for a couple of hours, but it felt like I have known her my whole life. I didn’t know what I was going to do tomorrow. As the thought hit me, immense sorrow washed all over me, and I started plotting ways how to keep her with us. She opened the door, a huge smile on her lips as she saw us. Her hair was still wet from the shower, dripping on her tight tank top, on her neck, drawing my attention to her skin underneath. There was a wide cloth wrapped around her arm, already dump with blood. She seemed to notice my stare, blushed a little, and gestured for us to come in. Sammy noticed the bloody patch and led her to the chair in the corner, where the sewing kit was already sprawled on the table. He gently took the cloth off, and poured some whiskey over the wound. She winced slightly, taking a long sip of her beer and stiffened herself for the pain. I sat on the other chair opposite her clutching to my beer, intensely staring at her every move, ready to help at the smallest sign of distress. But she didn’t even flinch, just gritted her teeth a couple of times and that was it. She was tough as nails, and she left me in awe of her. After 15 minutes Sam was finished, and she admired his work in the mirror, chatting animatedly about all the times she has had to stitch herself up, showing us old scars and sharing war stories from all the hunts she had lived through. Sam was really impressed, nodding enthusiastically, smiling at her jokes and telling her about our misadventures. We talked about Rufus for a while, but her eyes filled with sorrow as she thought about him, and I hurried to change the subject, not being able to see her unhappy even for a second. After a couple of hours it started getting really late, so we excused ourselves, making her promise that we’ll have breakfast together in the morning before leaving. Sammy leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, and she gave him a hug as she thanked him for the stitches; I was standing awkwardly at the door, not knowing what to do. For the first time in my life, I was actually flustered, not knowing how to react around a girl. She saw my discomfort, took pity on me and hugged me tightly, whispering “Thank you for the help Winchester.” I wrapped my arms around her for far too briefly before she let me go, leaving my arms painfully empty. I swallowed loudly as her breath tickled my ear and a shiver went through my whole body, and I noticed her inhaling deeply as she slowly pulled away. And that was it. She closed the door and she was gone.

We went to our room, Sammy mumbling something about how impressed he was with her and how he hasn’t met anybody so tough and sweet at the same time, but I couldn’t concentrate on his words. My mind was dazed, my only thought Y/N. I couldn’t believe how quickly I fell in love with this girl, how completely she took over my every thought. I closed my eyes and saw her beautiful face smiling at me, and I drifted off dreaming about her. I was completely lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the smut! Finally :)

Reader

Well, I was in love. There was no doubt about that. I couldn’t lie to myself anymore even if I tried. Just his stare helped me through the stitches, although Sammy was very gentle. I hardly felt anything as his eyes warmed my heart. Every time I met his stare, I felt a jolt deep down inside, between my legs. I had to cross my legs more times than I usually would, just because he was looking. What would happen when he would actually touch me? No, I couldn’t think about that, so I talked about everything that came to my mind. Past scars, past hunts, I even talked about Rufus, although I never talked about him. It was just too painful. Dean was mostly quiet, enjoying his beer, letting his brother do the talking, but when he noticed how hard it was for me to talk about Rufus he changed the subject immediately. That was so thoughtful and sweet, that I wanted to jump up and hug him. I never imagined that he was so sweet, that behind that tough body was a very gentle man. When they stood up to leave, my heart constricted, but I took some comfort in the thought that I would see him tomorrow. I hugged Sammy, and then turned to Dean, who stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. I put my arms around him, feeling his muscles flex under my touch, the feeling going through my whole body. I whispered my thank you in his ear, and he stiffened, his strong arms tightening their grip. I took one long whiff of his smell, something to remember him by, and reluctantly let him go. And then he was gone.  
Now, I was lying in my bed, all thoughts turned to him, kicking myself for not having the guts to just run over to their room and jump him right there and then. Because that was all I wanted to do, since the first moment I saw him. 

Dean

At 3 a.m. I just couldn’t take it anymore. Damn it, I wanted her and I wanted her now. I slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake Sammy up, put my jeans on and a t-shirt, and started towards her room, hoping that she will not slam the door in my face when I wake her up. Her light was on, and that surprised me, so I knocked lightly on her door. She opened almost instantly, taking me by surprise, and jumped directly at me as soon as I was in the room. I caught her legs as they wrapped around my waist, crushing my lips to hers, my tongue desperately pleading to explore her mouth. She parted her lips, slightly pulling her tongue over my lips, let out the sexiest groan I’ve ever heard and that was it. I lost all control over my body, my only thought how to satiate this need for her. I sat down on the bed, pulling her on my lap, and she straddled me and my cock twitched, almost painfully erect, begging to be freed from the restraints of my jeans. She felt it and moaned loudly, ripping my shirt off and grinding hard against my crotch. I could feel her warm wetness, and the thought that she wanted me as much as I wanted her, made me feel like I could fly. I pulled her tank top over her head, careful not to hurt her wounded arm, and her perfect breasts showed up, nipples already hard, inviting me to lose myself in them. I buried my head in them, pulling one nipple with my fingers, tugging gently on the other one with my teeth. She started panting, her hands fumbling with my jeans. I pulled them off as swiftly as I could and as soon as my cock sprang free she grabbed him in her hand and started pulling, her other hand swirling around my balls, making me yell out in pleasure. When she slid of my lap and knelt between my legs, I growled deeply in my throat and closed my eyes, feeling her tongue on my tip, almost coming there and then. As she put it in her mouth, I reached into her wet panties, pushing one finger into her warm pussy, and moved it in unison with her. She moaned and grinded against my hand, and as I slipped a second finger in she jumped up, pushing me on the bed, climbed over me and in the same second slid down my cock, taking me slowly in, inch by inch, adjusting to my size. As I buried myself in her wet tightness as deep as I could, she sighed contently, pulling me up into a sitting position and whispered in my ear:   
“Fuck Dean, this is even better than I imagined, and you’re driving me crazy, so fuck me into oblivion, or I’ll spontaneously combust right here and now.” I needed no further invitation, so I flipped her on her back and laid her on the bed, never loosing contact and started moving slowly in and out of her. Every thrust felt like heaven, our bodies fitting perfectly together, like two matching pieces of a puzzle. She moaned loudly, meeting me with her hips, screaming my name as she came, her pulsing wetness pulling me along into the best orgasm I have ever had. I held her close as we waited for our breathing to slow and gingerly pulled out of her lying on my back and wrapping her in my arms, missing her warmth the second we broke contact. She curled in my arms putting her head on my chest and purred contently.   
“Wow Dean, that was awesome.” I couldn’t help but laugh.   
“Exactly what I was thinking. It seems like we are on the same wave length since the moment we met. Have you noticed?”   
“Yes, as a matter of fact I have. I was just about to come knocking at your door when you showed up. I wanted this since the moment I saw you, and just couldn’t take it anymore. I know it’s stupid and really, really fast, but I really like you Dean Winchester. And I don’t care if you do like me or not, I just want you to know it. It doesn’t matter if I will ever see you again after tonight. You should know that this was the best night of my life.”   
I couldn’t believe it. She was speaking right out of my heart.   
“Y/N, are you blind? I feel exactly the same. I have never felt like this before and I will never let you out of my sight again. I think I love you Y/N, and I will never get enough of you.”   
She crushed her lips to mine, a small tear escaping her eyes. I gently stroked her cheek, feeling my cock hardening at the sensation of her lips on mine, and whispered:   
“And I will show you right now how serious I am. You will not be able to walk for a week after tonight, not after I’m done with you” – I smiled wickedly and she grabbed my face between her hands.   
“Promise?” she grinned back, a small challenge in her eyes.   
“Promise” – I said and slipped my head between her legs, making her yell out in pleasure.


End file.
